


You know what drives me really crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Background Relationships, Baekhyun from Exo, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mina from Twice, Party, Spin the Bottle, Yeji & Ryujin from Itzy, chenle is a brave cutie in this, confessions (?), just sweet kisses uwu, minsung - Freeform, no making out, soft, some of the dreamies are in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “hi” minho grinned, “im minho, nice to meet you”jisung licked his lips. was he really about to kiss a random (gorgeous) boy he had just met?yes.





	You know what drives me really crazy

**Author's Note:**

> i was playing a game of mafia on twitter but i got killed first so i was sad and wrote this :)
> 
> the title is taken from nct dreams 119
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

here was the situation: 

jisung’s hands were sweaty, the cup in his hand felt slippery and every sip of the drink he took burned his throat, but he was too far gone to stop. felix and jaemin sat beside him, felix’s head rest on his shoulder and jaemin was lying on the ground with his head relaxed against jisungs thigh. jisung was watching chenle and jeongin argue over what party game everyone should play and the others who accompanied them sat in the circle, chatting nonsense or sitting on their phone.

only mina was on her phone, occasionally showing tiktoks to mark and baekhyun who would laugh loudly at them.

“yes!!” 

jisung flinched but relaxed again when chenle began talking. “we’re playing spin the bottle, everyone!” he announced loudly, a few people who were busy in their own conversations now scooting over and squeezing into the circle of partiers. they were upstairs in the spare bedroom of renjuns house, (renjun refused to let them in his room no matter how much they (jeongin and chenle) pleaded)

a few people groaned at chenle’s suggestion, making the boy frown. hyunjin tsk’d at the whiners and ruffled chenle’s hair. “its a good game to play seeing as it’s some peoples first time being at a party” chenle smiled at hyunjin who pinched his cheek as if saying ‘you’re welcome’. 

jisung drank whatever was left in his cup before throwing it aside, getting a flick on the forehead from jaemin who insisted that he pick it back up and put it in the trash bag renjun had left there specifically for that purpose.

felix and jaemin sat up so that jisung could do the task without struggle, which he did, sitting back down after. “does everyone want to play?” jeongin asks, grabbing a random bottle from the ground and crawling to place it in the middle of the circle. 

a few hums and ‘yes!’s of approval made jisung scan the circle with his eyes. he knew the majority of people here, there was a girl or two that he couldn’t right now remember the name of but he surely knew their faces so it was okay.

“wait- spin the bottle? i’m in!” someone shot up from under the sheets of the bed. it startled chan who was peacefully sitting beside the bed, putting his hand to his heart muttering a ‘jesus christ, minho’ under his breath. 

the boy pouted, saying a quick sorry and leaned over to give chans forehead a kiss before hopping off the bed and joining the circle. jisungs eyes followed the boys every move, his boots crossed jisungs path before he sat himself beside jaemin who introduced himself briefly. “na jaemin, renjuns friend. you’re minho, yeah? i think renjun mentioned you.. youre the.. the dancer! right?”

jisung turned his head and saw minho laughing at the boys rambling before nodding. “yeah, i’m minho” he smiled at jaemin who gave a lazy nod.

“okay, who’s first?” chenle asks, and jisung turned his head away. he didn’t want to seem creepy by staring at the boy. although in his defence, it didn’t seem like that big of a deal. staring at nice looking things wasn’t uncommon. minho had fluffy brown hair that had bounced up and down cutely when he was finding his seat, and the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled at jaemin made jisungs heart flutter. he was whipped for a boy he just saw a mere minute ago, and they haven’t even talked yet. 

“really? nobody?” chenle sighed, “fine, i’ll go first. everyone prepare yourselves, i’m known for being an excellent kisser” he smirked before leaning forward to spin the bottle. he gave it a strong spin, and it took quite a while to slow down at all, let alone stop. a few people bit their lips nervously, and jisung laughed at the boy constantly fidgeting beside him. 

“don’t be nervous, i’m sure it won’t land on yo-“

jisungs mouth dropped open as the bottle stopped spinning, the top pointing directly at jaemin whos eyes widened to the point that everyone was laughing at the boys expression. chenle shrieked a ‘hell yeah!’ that made everyone laugh loudly, watching him crawl over to jaemin. jisung pushed the boys head off his lap and encouraged him to sit up, which he did. 

“uh- hi” jaemin said at which chenle just laughed squeakily. “i’ve never..” jaemin glanced around and bit his lip, “kissed.. anyone” he muttered, but chenle coo’d. “its okay! i’ll make it quick” 

he smiled genuinely at the boy and it seemed to calm his nerves as jaemin nodded and closed his eyes. chenles eyes softened before he leant in and pressed his lips against the others, jaemin was still for a moment but slowly began to kiss back.

jisung nudged felix with a smirk but the two of them were proud of their friend, watching like fond parents. chenle pulled back from the kiss, it was short but sweet. “was it alright?” chenle asked, hands either side of jaemins arms. jaemin, with dazed eyes, let out a squeak of a hum and chenle grinned at him before moving back to his place. 

“fuck, that was cute” mina mumbled and yeji giggled. jaemin got comfortable against jisung again, not so discreetly staring at chenle as the game went on. jisung observed as one by one everyone began to kiss, jisung and jaemin squealed as felix’s spin landed on chan.

felix would constantly go heart eyes mode and start rambling about chan, and at this point (since they’ve watched felix bail on his numerous attempts to make a move on the boy) spin the bottle was his only hope. “go on” jisung shoved him forward to which felix almost fell flat on his face if it weren’t for the hands that caught him by the waist and steadied him.

everyone in the circle ‘ooo!’d, making felix’s cheeks turn dark red. “t-thanks” chan smiled back at him. “im gonna kiss you now, okay?” chan said softly and felix almost passed out when chan reached up a hand to cup his cheek. before felix could panic more, chans lips were already placed against his own and felix almost melted right then and there.

it was so much better than he had ever imagined it would be. chan’s lips were big and soft, compared to felix’s small plump ones, but when they kissed it felt perfect. chan gently broke off the kiss, smiling like a fool when he pulled back.

“wow..” was all felix could say, gladly accepting chans offer to sit beside the boy. jisung and jaemin gave supportive fists in the air at their friend who was cuddled against chans chest. 

“next!”

jisung glanced around the circle, most of the faces had already spun the bottle. “jisung, spin it” jaemin whispered at him. jisung gulped but nodded, placing a hand on the bottle to spin it.

he gave wary eyes to the group around him before he did, he wouldn’t mind kissing any of these people, he’d just prefer not to.

as he was about to stop giving the group odd looks, he made eye contact with a pair of eyes that were watching him with amusement. jisungs cheeks heated up, and he took back the thought he had. he wouldn’t mind kissing anyone, he’d just prefer to kiss Minho.

jisung quickly took his eyes off Minho before he would stare forever and spun the bottle. leaning back, he watched as it span a couple times, his eyes circled as it went round and round. baekhyun and ryujin were teasingly mouthing the word ‘minho’ at jisung who ducked his head shyly.

the two teasers let out a holler that made jisung look back at them, but they pointed at the bottle and jisung froze. his eyes slowly followed the direction which it was pointing to before he found his eyes travelling up a nice black outfit. pretty boots, skinny ripped jeans, a belt that further showed off how small the boys waist was and a simple loose shirt, unbuttoned at the top to reveal some of his chest, showing the necklace he wore. 

when he met eyes with said boy, they smiled widely, making jisung tense up. “go get ‘im” jaemin giggled before leaving jisungs side and moving places, a gap left between minho and jisung who just stared at eachother.

minho was the one to move forward, jisung helped by turning to face the boy more. “hi” minho grinned, “im minho, nice to meet you”

jisung licked his lips. was he really about to kiss a random (gorgeous) boy he had just met? 

“so.. were gonna kiss now, hope you dont mind” minho said quietly. cute, jisung thought. “okay” jisung said, he didn’t want to be unresponsive. he wanted Minho to know how much he wanted to kiss him. “lets do it then. okay?” 

Minho nodded a little, lips turning up at the side into a half smirk as he leaned closer. jisungs hands found their way onto minhos thigh before minho kissed him. jisung felt a shock go through his body, like electricity. his fingers subconsciously rubbed against the skin on minhos leg that was exposed due to the rips, and while it was a surprise to minho, it encouraged him to keep going. as payback to jisungs touch, minho gave jisungs bottom lip a small nip before he pulled away. jisung brought up a hand to his lips in surprise. “cute” minho giggled softly, curling into jisungs side.

the others resumed the game but jisung was too focused on the boy in his arms. he threaded his fingers through Minhos soft hair, making Minho smile. “give me your number”

jisung happily entered the digits into the boys phone.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa,, if this was bad then i apologise, i’m still working on my writing. constructive criticism is welcome >.< 
> 
> thank u for reading!


End file.
